Dresdner Kammerchor
Der Dresdner Kammerchor ist ein 1985 von Hans-Christoph Rademann in Dresden gegründeter gemischter Chor. Seit der Gründung leitet Hans-Christoph Rademann den Chor, 1985 war er noch selbst Student an der Musikhochschule Carl Maria von Weber in Dresden. Die Anbindung an die Hochschule besteht noch heute, dennoch ist der Chor ein unabhängiges, freies Ensemble von etwa vierzig Sängern und arbeitet semiprofessionell. Seine Mitglieder sind zum Teil Gesangs- und Musikstudenten, z. T. qualifizierte Laiensänger. Aus dieser von der Presse oft gerühmten Klangmischung schärfte der Chor im Laufe der Jahre ein unverwechselbares Profil und hat sich so zu einem international gefragten Ensemble entwickelt. Zum Profil des Chores gehört u. a. die Pflege der Hofmusik in Dresden, dazu zählen mehrere Ur- und Wiederaufführungen geistlicher Werke von Johann David Heinichen, Johann Adolf Hasse und Jan Dismas Zelenka. Der Chor engagiert sich aber ebenso für das Repertoire der Romantik und der zeitgenössischen Musik und wurde auf internationalen Wettbewerben (Marktoberdorf, Maasmechelen, Tolosa) mehrfach für Interpretationen dieser Musik ausgezeichnet. Regelmäßig nimmt der Chor am „Fest alter Musik“ im Erzgebirge teil, welches sich seit über zehn Jahren der Wiederaufführung der alten Musik dieser Region widmet. Zum 20jährigen Chorjubiläum 2005 wurde ein Internationaler Kompositionswettbewerb ausgeschrieben, vier Werke wurden am 31. Oktober 2005 in der Semperoper uraufgeführt, den 1. Preis erhielt der in den USA lebende deutsche Komponist Reiko Füting. Konzertreisen führten den Chor bisher nach (u. a.) Israel, Südafrika, Indien, China, Südamerika, Spanien, Frankreich und Schweden. Der Dresdner Kammerchor ist auf allen wichtigen Alte-Musik- und Chorfestivals vertreten (u. a. Bachwoche Ansbach, Händel-Festspiele Halle, Rheingau Musik Festival, Göttinger Händelfestspiele). Der Chor arbeitet mit namhaften Dirigenten und Orchestern zusammen, so u. a. mit Paul McCreesh, Rafael Frühbeck de Burgos, Riccardo Chailly, Ádám Fischer, René Jacobs, Helmut Müller-Brühl, Sir Roger Norrington, Herbert Blomstedt, der Akademie für Alte Musik Berlin, dem Orchestra of the Age of Enlightenment und dem Kölner Kammerorchester. Zahlreiche CDs (bei carus, naxos sowie Raumklang) dokumentieren den Rang und die Bandbreite des Repertoires. 2005 wurde eine Aufnahme des Dresdner Kammerchores mit dem Preis der deutschen Schallplattenkritik ausgezeichnet (Hasse/Requiem, carus). Neben den großen Werken von Johann Sebastian Bach und Georg Friedrich Händel, Werken der Dresdner Hofmusik und der „Marienvesper“ von Claudio Monteverdi sind drei A-cappella-CDs erschienen, die mit Werken von Schönberg, Martin und Pärt auch die zeitgenössische Musik vertreten. Seit Sommer 2007 ist Jörg Genslein 1. Dirigent des Dresdner Kammerchores. Im Herbst desselben Jahres startete der Chor in Dresden seine neue Konzertreihe namens Dresdner Kammerchor. a cappella., in welcher der Chor während der nächsten Jahre die wichtigsten und anspruchsvollsten Werke der A-cappella-Chorliteratur präsentieren wird. Im Messiaen-Jahr 2008 führte der Dresdner Kammerchor insgesamt fünf Mal die Cinq Rechants von Olivier Messiaen auf, eines der Schlüsselwerke der zeitgenössischen Vokalmusik nach Ende des 2. Weltkrieges. Der Dresdner Kammerchor ist Mitglied im KlangNetz Dresden. Diskografie a cappella * 1996 Geistliche Chormusik aus vier Jahrhunderten I, Raumklang RK9604, a-cappella-Chorwerke von H. Schütz, J. H. Schein, J. S. Bach, F. Mendelssohn Bartholdy, J. Brahms, R. Mauersberger * 1998 Geistliche Chormusik aus vier Jahrhunderten II, Raumklang RK9705, a-cappella-Chorwerke von J. H. Schein, R. Ramsey, A. Bruckner, M. Reger, A. Schönberg, F. Martin * 2001 Johann Hermann Schein: Israelsbrünnlein, Carus 83.153 * 2002 Weihnachten, Raumklang RK2201, a-cappella-Chorwerke von H. Schütz, C. Demantius, J. Eccard, J. G. Rheinberger, J. Brahms, M. Reger, F. Poulenc, J. Sandström, K. Gundermann u. a. * 2005 Max Reger: Es waren zwei Königskinder, Reger vocal III, Carus 83.231 mit Orchester / Continuo * 1996 Claudio Monteverdi: Vespro della Beata Virgine (Marienvesper), Raumklang * 1997 Geistliche Musik am polnisch-sächsischen Hof - Werke von Hasse und Zelenka, Raumklang 9702 * 2000 Johann David Heinichen: Missa Nr. 9, Jan Dismas Zelenka: Te Deum, Carus 83.148 * 2001 Johann David Heinichen: Missa Nr. 12, Johann Sebastian Bach: Magnificat, Carus 83.152 * 2001 Heinrich Schütz: Der Schwanengesang, Raumklang RK9702 * 2002 Johann David Heinichen: Missa Nr. 11, Georg Friedrich Händel: Dixit Dominus, Carus * 2003 Olof Lindgren: Concerto Canto, Nosag, mit Duo Gelland * 2004 Johann Sebastian Bach: Matthäuspassion, Naxos, mit Kölner Kammerorchester, Ltg. Helmut Müller-Brühl * 2005 Johann Sebastian Bach: H-Moll-Messe, Naxos, mit Kölner Kammerorchester, Ltg. Helmut Müller-Brühl * 2005 Johann Adolf Hasse: Requiem Es-Dur / Miserere d-Moll, Carus 83.175 * 2006 Johann Sebastian Bach: Weihnachtsoratorium, Kantaten I-III, Raumklang * 2007 Dietrich Buxtehude: Membra Jesu Nostri, Carus 83.234 * 2007 Heinrich Schütz: Geistliche Chormusik 1648, Carus 83.232 * 2007 Georg Friedrich Händel: Der Messias, dt. Fassung von Johann Gottfried Herder, Deutsche Harmonia Mundi, mit Lautten Compagney Berlin, Leitung Wolfgang Katschner * 2009 Georg Friedrich Händel: Saul, Carus 83.243 Weblinks * *Homepage des Dresdner Kammerchors Kategorie:Dresden Kategorie:Chor